Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The Dragonborn in the Avengers EMH universe.


Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Dragonborn

A Skyrim/Avengers EMH crossover story.

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to the rewrite of my Skyrim/Avengers EMH story. I know some of you will be saying that I already have a Skyrim/Avengers EMH story but I've been reading that story over and over and I've decided that it's plain crap and that a rewrite is in order, thus this story was written.

Some of the things in my previous Skyrim/Avengers EMH story such as Emma Frost being brought back from the grave will be implemented into the story or some things like how Emma Frost died sacrificing herself to destroy the Phoenix Force or the episode where Wolverine and Hulk fight the Wendigo and the Wendigo pack in Wolverine & the X-Men never happened. I mean can you imagine a werewolf Dragonborn fighting the Wendigo monsters alongside Hulk and Wolverine? Oooohhhh the awesomeness there! *Drools*.

Back to the topic at hand, other things such as the Spectacular Spiderman universe being brought in will be in this story and characters like Felicia Hardy/Black Cat will be brought in as well, so expect that soon.

As for this chapter, well let's just say that this will be a clash of titans between the Dragonborn, the Jade Giant and the Prince of Thunder in Asgard…

Now we begin;

In a realm filled with writhing tentacles, green water and towers and spires filling the air; at the summit of this realm were two individuals. One wore ornate robes and a mask that looked as though it were made of tentacles and the other wore metal armour with wolf-like designs on it and a helmet upon his head and both individuals were battling each other.

"You cannot defeat me Dragonborn!" the masked man declared as he fired off bolts of lightning "I am your superior in every way!" he shouted and he then uttered three unintelligible words

**MUL… QAH DIIV!**

The robed man was then encased in what looked like golden ethereal armour and then blasted another bolt of lightning, only this time it was more powerful; his opponent dodged the attack and then uttered the same words as the robed man

**MUL… QAH DIIV!**

He too was encased in golden armour and drew from his waist a steel sword that had been through many battles with him and charged forward with a roar.

The robed figure drew his own sword and blocked the warrior's strike

A resounding boom like thunder sounded out and seemed to make the tower they were both fighting on shake and rumble as though it were about to break.

Both men struggled to gain dominance over the other

"You… cannot defeat… me!" the robed man spat as he struggled to push his opponent back.

"I can! And I will defeat you!" the warrior replied in a guttural gravelly voice and he then slammed his helmeted head into the masked man's face

"URGH!"

The robed/masked man was forced back ten feet and steadied himself

"Perhaps… I underestimated you" the masked man said as he observed his opponent in a new light.

"Not the first time someone has" the warrior said drily as he drew from his back a broad black shield and uttered three words

**WULD… NAH KEST!**

In an instant, the warrior had rushed forward with his sword thrust forward like a spear and the robed man barely had time to dodge the attack and shouted three words of his own

**FO… KRAH DIIN!**

A great torrent of ice blasted from the robed man and pushed the warrior back, encasing him in ice and frost.

The warrior then used his own shout

**FUS… RO DAH!**

The robed man was blasted back a few feet by the force of the shout and he then stood straight and spoke

"It seems I was unprepared for this battle" he mused, he then flicked his hand to his side and a roiling vortex appeared and the robed figure prepared to enter

"You won't find be able to find me now!" the robed man taunted as he entered the portal

"Like Oblivion I won't!" the warrior said as he charged forward and entered the portal just as it closed.

_Meanwhile in Asgard the Realm Eternal…_

Thor Odinson, the Prince of Thunder stood at the gates that lead to Asgard, observing the hard-won battle against the evil forces that came every year once Odin the Allfather entered the Odin-sleep once per year leaving Asgard vulnerable to attack.

"All this endless battle… when will it end?" he asked himself.

Sif the Goddess of War wearing her armour walked up beside the Thunderer and asked

"What troubles you, Thor Odinson?" she asked gently.

"All this battle, every year it is the same, Odin enters the Odin-sleep and evil threatens our doorstep and each year we drive them back" Thor replied "When will it ever end?" he asked as he looked across the battlefield at the numerous corpses of slain trolls, giants, dark elves and other assorted dark creatures that threatened Asgard.

"Thor? Why wouldst thou ask such a question?" Sif said.

"I grow weary of this battle at the turn of every year" Thor replied "Every year it is the same battle on Asgard" he said.

"Wouldst thou give up and let evil win?" Sif asked curiously.

"Nay, but I grow tired and wearisome of this routine, I crave new adventures" Thor replied.

"Where wouldst thou go to seek new adventures?" Sif asked.

"Midgard" Thor replied.

"You seek adventures in Midgard? Why wouldst thou go there? There's nothing of interest there" Sif said.

"Nay, Lady Sif, there is much there that interests me, even though mankind may have forgotten the gods, that does not mean we should forget them in turn" Thor replied.

"Come, let us speak no more of this" Sif said.

Then a roar sounded out across the battlefield and Thor looked out across the battlefield to see an approaching figure.

The Warriors Three had seen it as well

"Hath some Giant come seeking its own end?" Volstagg asked humorously his fellow warriors.

"Then let us give it what it wants, Volstagg" Fandral replied with a laugh and spurred his horse into a gallop towards the approaching figure, Volstagg then finished off the last of his mead and spurred his steed onwards as did Hogun.

The Warriors Three then discovered that the approaching figure was no giant or troll but something close to it; its skin was jade green in colour, its hair dark green almost black and it wore ripped purple shorts and its eyes held nothing but fury in them.

"What manner of beast is this?" Fandral asked his fellow warriors who only charged forward to meet the beast in combat

The beast then grabbed a discarded battering ram and held it in one large fist easily as though it were nothing but a twig and swung it with just as much ease at Volstagg who was swept aside, horse and all by the beast's weapon and sent crashing into the cliff face.

Hogun was next to face the beast's wrath only to be slammed into the ground by the creature's fist and Fandral was punched into the rocks of the cliff.

Baldur, who was at the gate as well, sounded the alarm and readied himself for battle

"Monster! No matter what ye be! I shall not yield!" the Asgardian warrior cried as he charged forward with his sword held high only to receive a giant fist to the face.

Baldur could barely stand against the force of the punch and he tried to stand again only for the monster to punch him once more.

The beast then lumbered forward to finish him off only to be knocked aside by the flying hammer of Mjolnir.

"T-Thor? This beast… he is unstoppable" Baldur said weakly.

"Rest my friend" Thor said "This is no giant or troll we face, the Hulk has come to Asgard" he said as he called Mjolnir back to his hand.

The Hulk then lumbered forward ready to cause more mayhem and destruction. Thor then spoke to the beast

"Dr Banner! Can you hear me inside the beast?" he asked but the Hulk did not seem to listen as he punched the Prince of Thunder thirty feet.

Thor again tried to reason with the monster

"Why have you come to Asgard?!" he demanded.

Then the Hulk spoke in a clear tone but it was not the beast's normal voice

"Why to kill you of course, dear brother" the creature said in the Trickster's voice (A/N: I'm having Loki look like an animated version of Tom Hiddleston Loki as well as being voiced by Tom Hiddleston).

"Loki! Whatever spell you have placed on the Hulk will not last long! Return the Hulk and Dr Banner back to Midgard!" Thor said trying to reason with his mad brother.

"Not until I've had my revenge, Odinson!" Loki's voice replied as the Hulk then began to punch Thor repeatedly.

_In Loki's lair…_

Loki smiled evilly as he made the Hulk punch his brother repeatedly again and again. Then the beautiful shapely blonde haired green eyed Asgardian sorceress Amora the Enchantress entered Loki's throne room and spoke to the Trickster

"Loki! You must not push the beast too hard! I can feel the creature trying to break free of the enchantment I have placed on it!" she exclaimed.

"Be silent!" Loki spat "I want to enjoy this moment of feeling my brother's bones breaking beneath my hands!" he said with a mad cackle.

Amora then looked forlorn and thoughtful about what was happening and she began to reconsider what was at stake.

_Back in Asgard…_

A flash of light and dropping from the blue sky of Asgard, a man wearing metal armour landed on the ground with a thud.

"Urgh… never doing that again" the man muttered before standing up to take a look around and he then saw the strangest sight.

What appeared to be a green giant was repeatedly punching a man with long blonde hair and wearing strange armour into the ground.

"What in the name of Oblivion is going on here?" the man asked himself as he drew his sword and ran forward toward the green giant.

Nearing the green hulk, the warrior slashed for all he was worth at the creature's skin

"RAAAAAARGH!" the beast roared its pain as the steel blade cut a shallow line into its skin and leaked green blood which dripped onto the soil.

"What manner of beast are you?" the warrior asked as he looked up at the creature which then spoke in a cultured voice

"Another Asgardian? No… I've never seen you before" the beast said.

"Not likely to again" the warrior replied defiantly as he readied his sword to strike once more, the warrior then shouted three words

**FUS RO DAH!**

The beast was then driven back a few feet by the force of the shout and it looked surprised at how it was forced back

"What sorcery is this?!" it asked.

"Hmmm… you survived that" the warrior said "But can you survive this?" he asked and shouted another three words

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

A great jet of fire streamed from the warrior's mouth and splashed onto the beast; the beast roared its pain as hungry flames licked its green skin and it charged forward with a roar.

The warrior then thrust his sword forward like a lance to pierce the creature's heart; but unfortunately, his sword broke upon impact, leaving him weaponless

"My sword!" the warrior exclaimed as he looked at his now broken weapon and tossed it aside as the beast tried to slam its green fists into him.

"Yes! Run! Run like the cowering wretch that you are!" the beast taunted, the warrior desperately looked around for a weapon when he spied a hammer.

Running towards the hammer, the warrior then snatched it up just as the beast was about to grab him and slammed the head of the weapon into the creature's chin

THUD-BOOM!

The force of the blow sent the creature spinning and it looked at the warrior who was now holding the hammer with ease and spoke

"Impossible!" it breathed "You are worthy of wielding Mjolnir!" it said in shock.

"So that's what this weapon is called? Then let's see what it can do!" the warrior exclaimed as he charged forward and lightning crashed in the heavens and sparked down towards the hammer and then discharged at the beast who roared his pain at being struck by lightning.

"Did I do that?" the warrior asked in surprise as he looked at his new weapon before smiling "Let's see if I can do that again!" he said as he charged forward again.

The beast roared its rage as it charged forward to meet the warrior in combat; the warrior slammed Mjolnir into the beast's head and blasted a ball of fire into the creature's face.

"RARGH!"

The beast roared its pain as it took the brunt of both the enchanted hammer and fireball to the face.

Thor awoke groggily and he looked to see where the Loki possessed Hulk was and he saw an amazing sight;

A warrior he had never seen before was wielding Mjolnir easily and was easily beating the Hulk in single combat.

"I have never seen him among our ranks" the Thunderer said "Who is he?" he asked out loud.

_In Loki's lair…_

"What manner of being is he?" Loki spat as he could feel the pain being inflicted on the monster by the mysterious warrior.

Amora was silent; she had never seen a warrior such as the one fighting the Hulk before her. If there was one thing that the Asgardian sorceress could respect, it was power and this warrior certainly possessed it in spades.

'_Interesting… I've never seen a warrior like him before among Asgard's ranks, who is he?'_ she thought silently.

_Back in Asgard…_

The warrior had beaten the Hulk and was continually slamming Mjolnir upon the jade giant's head.

Thor had recovered enough and went forward to stop the warrior from killing the Hulk.

"Warrior! Enough!" the Thunderer yelled "He is beaten! You need not kill him!" he said to the warrior.

The warrior stopped beating Hulk's head with Mjolnir and said "Aye, I suppose you're right" he remarked.

"Who are you?" Thor then asked the warrior.

"My name is Jerek Stormgard, I am Dragonborn" the warrior replied solemnly.

"Dragonborn?" Thor repeated "I have not heard such a race or title before" he said.

"It's not exactly a race" Jerek replied "It's what people called me after I slayed my first dragon and devoured its soul" he said.

"You devoured a dragon's soul?" Thor asked perplexed.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not" Jerek replied carelessly "What is your name?" he then asked.

"I Thor, Prince of Asgard" the Thunderer replied formally.

"Asgard? Never heard of it" Jerek said.

"Where do you hail from?" Thor asked.

"I am from the land of Skyrim home of the Nords" the Dragonborn replied.

"Skyrim? Home of the Nords?" Thor repeated "You are from another realm?" he asked.

"I must be" Jerek replied "That portal I chased Miraak through must've sent me here" he thought out loud.

"Who is Miraak?" Thor asked.

"Miraak is like me, Dragonborn" Jerek explained "And he is completely evil and wishes to dominate my world and no doubt will attempt to take over this realm as well" he said "I must find him and end him once and for all!"

"Perhaps the Allfather or Heimdall may be able to help you" Thor replied "But first we must break the enchantment upon the Hulk and send him back to Midgard" he said as he gestured to the prone form of the Hulk.

"I think I may know a way" Jerek replied "Stand back, this may or may not work" he said.

Standing in front of the Hulk, the Dragonborn then shouted three words

**GOL HAD DOV!**

A golden yellow light spilled onto the Hulk's body and the light flared for a moment before dissipating.

_Within Loki's lair…_

Loki uttered a yell of pain as he felt the enchantment upon the Hulk break and he fell onto his back in pain.

"What magic is this?" he snarled as he sat up.

"My lord! We must leave now before Thor or Odin come find us!" Amora said urgently.

"You may leave if you wish Enchantress" Loki replied "But I will not be defeated so easily! I will not let it end like this!" he growled as he gnashed his teeth together.

Amora perturbed by the turn of events, quickly uttered a spell and left Loki's lair.

Loki then sat upon his throne and waited until his brother and father would come to him.

After a few minutes, Loki got his wish when the front door of his tower was blown apart and standing in the ruins of the doorway, stood Thor Odinson and Odin the Allfather along with the strange warrior who had bested the Hulk in battle.

"Hello father" Loki said cordially.

"Loki, you have committed many atrocities in Asgard" Odin said in his booming voice "But if you surrender yourself now, I may be less harsh on you."

"Keep your mercy!" Loki spat "I have no use for it!" he yelled as he prepared a spell in his hands but Odin was too fast and cast a spell upon his fallen son and spoke

"I banish you Loki to the Isle of Silence, perhaps there, you may reflect on your life and come back a changed man" he said gravely.

Loki screamed his outrage as he was transported to another realm to imprisoned.

"Well that was anticlimactic" the strange warrior muttered.

"Forgive me for asking young warrior but I have not seen you among my ranks" Odin said as he turned to regard the warrior "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am not among your ranks milord" the warrior replied "I am Jerek Stormgard the Dragonborn of Skyrim" he said introducing himself.

"I have not heard such a place as Skyrim or a Dragonborn" Odin said "But I can tell that you have great power" he added.

"How can you tell that?" Jerek asked.

"You are worthy of wielding my son's hammer Mjolnir" Odin replied as he pointed to the Uru hammer in Jerek's gauntleted hand.

Jerek looked at it in surprise and said

"Worthy of wielding Mjolnir?" he repeated "What would happen if I was unworthy of wielding it?" he asked.

"You would not have been able to lift it" Thor replied simply.

"Then I must return this to you then your highness" Jerek said as he handed the hammer back to Thor who gratefully took it back and hung it on his hip.

"Do you have a working forge by any chance, Allfather?" the Dragonborn then asked Odin who looked thoughtful before replying

"We doth indeed have many forges for making weapons" he said "Do you intend forge a weapon of your own?" he asked.

"Yes, for my long trusted Skyforge steel sword had broken against that Hulk creature's skin" Jerek replied "And I am more comfortable with a sword in battle than a hammer" he added.

"Then follow me, young warrior" Odin said "We have tools and materials for you to use to create a suitable replacements sword for your broken one" he added as he lead Thor and Jerek back to Asgard.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is everyone, the first chapter of my Skyrim/Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes rewrite. I know that it's short and to the point, but hopefully in the next chapter, we'll be seeing Jerek forge his new sword, I'm thinking of the sword being made of Uru metal and looking like the warrior's longsword from South Park the Stick of Truth, if you've played the game then you'll know what it looks like.

Speaking of the sword, I was thinking of the sword instead of being enchanted, it would have magical runes on it that have a variety of purposes such as being able to ignite into flames, cut through most substances things like that.

The magical rune idea I got from the game Shadow of Mordor, so it would be easy to picture and maybe the Dragonborn will get a dagger to go along with his new sword.

Also I just want to clear up a couple of things before any of you ask, yes, Deadpool will be in the story and-

"YES! YEAH BABY YEAH! I'M GONNA BE IN THIS STORY!"

What the?! Deadpool?! What the fuck are you doing here?!

"You said I was gonna be in the story! I'm showing my excitement!"

Yes I did, but that doesn't mean you get to interrupt my author notes!

"Who cares about your silly author notes anyway? All you do is blather on about what ideas you have for this story!"

That's not the point! Now shut up before I change my mind about including you in the story!

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, no need to be a hardass about it"

Sorry for the interruption folks, the Merc with the Mouth that won't shut up felt the need to interrupt my notes.

Anyways, characters like Deadpool will be in the story and like I mentioned before Emma Frost will be coming back from the dead as a potential romance option and some characters like Betsy Braddock/Psylocke will be made good because in case any of you don't know, the Wolverine and the X-Men cartoon universe is a part of the Avengers EMH universe, I looked it up so check it if you don't believe me.

Psylocke will be added to the romance options and she will be good and perhaps the Dragonborn could our favourite telekinetic mutant ninja how to use conjured weapons.

Also I'll be bringing in one of the sexiest female sword wielding hero Red Sonja to the story! I'm thinking that Loki and Amora bring back Sonja's spirit and place it within a comatose woman's body and make her think that the Dragonborn is Kull in disguise and the Dragonborn has to try and convince the She-devil with a sword that he is not her enemy.

And of course because you all know me, I'll be adding a couple of real life supermodels as romance options such as my favourite Swedish supermodel Elsa Hosk, Danish supermodel Nina Agdal, and Portuguese supermodel Sara Sampaio.

Anyway, that's about all from me for now, so catch you all on the flippity flop.

Oh and please review, hardly any of you are leaving reviews on my stories, I know that I'm getting boring writing Skyrim crossovers that are all the same, but this one is different and it would be much appreciated if you all left reviews telling me what I'm doing wrong.

Peace out!

Angry lil' elf.


End file.
